Consequences
by Kathleen1
Summary: The crew of the Nebuchadnezzar strolling down the city streets when something terrible happens. Trinity cracks and Neo has some issues of his own...


The Matrix was in total silence as a small but powerful group prowled the streets. All of them dressed in solid black with leather trenchcoats billowing noiselessly behind them. All armed with a gun, loaded and ready for any foes that dared cross their path.  
  
Leading this group was the most powerful and looked up to by the rest of the group. His short, brown hair was caressed by the wind while his eyes were ready to detect any motion that could be a likely enemy. Directly behind him were his companion and lover, Trinity, and the newest addition to their cause, Shift. He was an African-Amerian man that could any situation that came across his path. His hand to hand combat was especially spectacular.  
  
Bringing up the rear, a pair of best friends, both with terrific precision with any kind of gun, from a 35 mm to an uzi. Ion was a five and a half feet tall caucasian with shocking blue eyes. Dasher, a short asian girl that could outrun anyone on the team (except for Neo).  
  
As the team passed under a streetlight, a low, wet, rumbling sound was heard. Everyone stopped under the light and looked at eachother. The silence was broken by Dasher's tearful cries: "Who the h*ll just ripped one!?" As soon as she said that, everyone backed away from the gathering smell. Ion stood still and murmered, "Sorry guys..."  
  
Neo remained slightly calm as he covered his face with his hand. The others were complaining and yelling at Ion. "What the h*ll was that for you fu---" Trinity was cut short by a loader, wetter noise coming from the culprit.  
  
Everyone simotaneously backed up with tearing eyes and coughing loudly.  
  
"You really gotta go to a f*cking doctor... you got some serious issues..." Shift yelled at Ion as he did a backflip onto the near building, "Someone light a match already..." he added from the building.  
  
"NO!!" Neo yelled, "We'll all go up... It's pure methane..."  
  
"Too bad the agents aren't here... they'd probably short curcuit from the toxicity of the fumes..." Trinity said with a smirk. Some people chuckled as Neo held up a hand for silence. Just then, he let one rip too. "Aw!! C'mon!! Everyone yelled at him as a series of little ones kept coming.  
  
"I think," *fart* "that the food," *fart* "is finally," *fart* "starting to effect," *faaaaaaart* "---us." "Ya know what?" Dasher said as she took out her gun. She pulled back the flint-lock as she hit the trigger. "Noooooo!!" Trinity cried out, falling on top of his silenced body, crying.  
  
"He won't die." Dasher said confidently.  
  
"He's already dead you *sshole!" Trinity cried back in reply.  
  
"Listen..."  
  
*Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart* "Holy Sh*t!" Trinity backed away wa the leaves fell off th nearby tree.  
  
"Why the h*ll did you shoot me!?" Neo asked as Trinity turned on him and pumped lead into him.  
  
"Sorry but it's for our sake..." she said to him, kissing his still warm cheek, "Let's just hope you stay dead longer this time..." Shift, taking his life into his hands, draped Neo's lifeless body over his shoulders and started running, throwing him into the harbor. Showing he regained consciousness, a large wave emerged, bringing several hundred fish with it. On the docks, they all ducked to avoid the fish, and an lunker hit an unexpecting agent in the face. He then choked on it and died.  
  
"Wow...an agent died by a fish hittin' 'im in the face..." Trinity said. "Yeah... death by fish... how sad..." Shift said as enormous bubbles emerged from the water and countless more fish floated to the surface. "Ha Ha! Look at all th dead fishees!!" Ion said, sounding high as he pranced around the docks, skipping and annoying everyone. Trinity held up her gun to his head, and then said quietly.  
  
"I've always hated you..." A loud shot rang out through the streets as a bullet passed through what used to be his brain.  
  
"Ow..." Ion uttered as he fell off the dock into the water. "One problem solved, one to go." Trinity said, putting her gun away.  
  
"How is nobody hearing all this... I mean... the gunshots, the wave, the toxic farts, and the fish... how come nobody heard the f*cking fish!" Shift said, sounding very confused and childish.  
  
"How 'bout you shut up!" Trinity said as she held her handgun up to his head. He shut up and she shot him between the eyes. "Sorry... it slipped..." She said as she fumbled with the gun and it dropped and it shot down Dasher, and she fell into the water. "This really isn't my day is it?" She said to herself. "I've killed three people, only one on purpose...At least I have Neo... Oh great... I'm talkin to myself. I SAID SHUT UP STUART!!!" She poked herself in the head, and then dived in the water. She looked for Neo, and saw the huge bubbles, mumbling to herself, although the only thing heard was the bubbles coming from her mouth. She grabbed the still submerged Neo and came back up to the surface.  
  
"...and another thing... I don't like the way you're always bossing me around!!" Trinity said, cofusing Neo. "Who the h*ll are you talking to!?" He asked, and what the f*ck happened to the team!?" He screamed looking at all the corpses floating on the water.  
  
"One agent did all this?" He asked as he swam towards the dock. "Technically, he didn't even do anything..."  
  
"What do you mean 'technically'?"  
  
"He was killed by a fish..."  
  
"What!!"  
  
"When you farted, a wave was created and on of the fish hit him in the face and he choked to death..."  
  
"That is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard..." Neo said. Trinity sighed, thinking she didn't have to explain.  
  
"Then what DID happen to the team?!?!" Neo yelled again, starting to get pissed. "Well, I killed Ion on purpose cuz he was dancing around and being gay..."  
  
"I can understand that... continue."  
  
"I was threatening Shift and my finger slipped and I dropped the gun after that and it went off and shot Dasher."  
  
"I'm out for ten minutes and kill off the whole team. If Morpheus was here..."  
  
"...he'd be dead too!" Trinity continued his sentence.  
  
"Well there's your optimism we all love!" Neo said sarcastically as he pulled out his gun.  
  
"I'm startin to get pissed off now, so either get outta my site, or get Tank to get us a ride home..." Trinity pulled out her cell phone which was water-logged so she stole the cell phone off an unexpecting pedestrian. Trinity shot him so he wouldn't complain or yell for help. "Can't yell for help with a bullet lodged in your throat, now can ya?" Trinity called up Tank, he gave her the coordinates, and they were off.  
  
"WE CAN GO NOW!" Trinity yelled to Neo as he came up from the shore. He buried the bodies, except for the agent. Trinity started jumping up and down, and skipping. When Neo got up to the phone booth, a car was speeding down the street. When the headlights hit Trinity, she started singing "Blinded by the light" and started dancing. Neo hit her, making her fly back several feet.  
  
"Please don't make me kill you." Trinity got up, looking somber. She told him the coordinates and they were off. Instead of running like Neo, she was skipping gayly down the street. Neo took a deep breath and took the ringing phone off the hook when he got to their destination.  
  
When he got back, he breathed a sigh of relief, but it didn't last. There was Hawaiian music playing in the background as Morpheus put a bright pink lei around his neck. Tank looked like he had been suffering for a while, huddled in the corner shaking, muttering "Make it stop... make it stop..." Morpheus was wearing a grass skirt, and was 'singing' along to the music playing. Trinity got back, and she started singing along with the music too. Neo started screaming as he ran into his room. 


End file.
